


A Game Of Two

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Characters Playing Tekken (Video Games), F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: I like your laugh.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Henrik Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 15





	A Game Of Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Klaus couldn’t stop staring at Caroline, who sat on the couch playing Tekken against his younger brother. She might not have looked like it, but Caroline could be very competitive, which made for an adorable visage - especially when she wrinkled her nose in concentration, and moved her body around as if that would influence the game character. Still, his favorite part would forever be when she laughed her heart out with Henrik in the midst of their battling.

“Henrik, no no no no, stop it right now!! I’m almost winning.” she begged, pushing against the young teenager in order to throw him off his game.

Laughing Henrik pushed back, and kept fiercely beating Caroline’s character, “Caroline, I love you, but I’d never let you win so easily. I respect you way too much for that.”

“You’re hilarious. You’ll see, I’ll still win and then you’ll grovel at my feet, begging for forgiveness.”

Both looking away from the game at her comment - _pausing their fight momentarily_ \- stared into each other’s eyes and laughed. 

“Grovel at your feet? Begging for forgiveness?” chuckling Henrik repeated her words.

Giggling, Caroline unpaused the game - _taking Henrik by surprise_ \- and swiftly defeated him, “Yes! My strategy has worked.”

“You cheated!! I can’t believe you can only win with such petty moves.”

“You’re a bad loser, little Henrik.”

“And you’re a bad winner.”

Interrupting their feud, Klaus’ inner thoughts escaped him, “ _I like your laugh._ ”

Blushing Caroline stopped in her tracks, she hadn’t noticed Klaus before, standing at the entrance of the room - always the mysterious brother, the one she had a small crush on but never let it show. As a friend of the family, most of her time was spent with Rebekah and Henrik, with a bit of Kol on the side - which sometimes was more than what she could take - but never really with Klaus.

“Thank you Nik, I happen to have a wonderful laugh.” Henrik answered, poking fun at the loving pair of blind fools.

Once again Caroline laughed and patted his head, “It’s true, you do.”

“Ugh, now you messed up my hair.” he lied, finding an excuse to leave the two alone.

“Since when do you care about messy hair?” Klaus asked.

Henrik whispered while passing by his brother, “Just giving you time to confess your undying love for the girl next door.”

“ _Ah_ , thank you.” he whispered back.

The atmosphere of the room was awkward, neither one knowing what to say or do, until Caroline broke the silence, “Wanna play against me?”

“Of course love, but trust in me when I say I’m not below playing tricks on you, after seeing how you play.” he joked, sitting next to her and picking up the controller.

“Ok, so you’re actually not a bad player huh?” Caroline asked, struggling to get a hit in.

“You know, when you have a few younger siblings you get pretty good at playing video games, because there’s nothing worse than losing against a bunch of cocky children.”

“I wouldn’t know, I’m a single child.”

“ _I know._ ”

Glancing at him, she was taken aback by his sincerity and warm eyes, and so she masked her rising feelings with humor, “What I do know, is losing against _your_ siblings is basically torture.”

“So you do understand me, we’re the same in that regard Caroline.”

 _His smile_ \- so damn pretty - was very very distracting, but she couldn’t allow him to win. Pausing the game, she turned to him, putting a hand on his leg, “Klaus, there’s something I need to tell you…”

Klaus’s breath quickened at her closeness, and he caressed her face gently, “ _Caroline._ ”

Looking away for only a second she clicked play and defeated Klaus, but as she was about to say _‘I win’_ , he pulled her in for a tender kiss. Pleasantly surprised, she reciprocated, now sitting on his lap, biting on his lower lip.

“It seems like _I’m_ the winner.” Klaus grinned.

Sighing into his wet lips, Caroline smiled, “I think we’re _both_ winners in this situation.”

“Touché love.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
